far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Deathless Operational Theatres
The Deathless are organized into a number of Operational Theatres across the sector. The purpose of these Operational Theatres is to allow DCS to act and react as both a business and a military at a more locale level to accomplish DCS objectives. These Operational Theatres are based out of the largest DCS Outreach Offices in their jurisdiction, otherwise known as the Theatre Outreach Office. While the lobbies of these Outreach Offices are open to vetted individuals the innermost portion of the office where the business and military chiefs of the Operational Theatre work are highly restricted carefully guarded. These theaters are an essential part to the Hierarchical Structure of the Deathless as they allow for a decentralized and independent command and decisional making DCS Theatre Leaders & Responsibilities Business The Business side of these theaters falls under the purview of the Department of Administration. * DCS Regional Manager: The person at the very top of the Business Hierarchy of their Operational Theatre and in charge of managing their Operational Theatres main Outreach Office. They are in charge of meeting revenue targets, securing profitable contracts, managing overhead costs and acting as the public face of DCS in their jurisdiction. If a regional manager should fail to meet the expectations of the Board, it is fully within their rights to vote to replace them. * DCS Planetary Manager: The person in charge of a planetary Outreach Center and securing for the DCS Regional Manager their business objectives on a local level. The Regional Manager may at any time remove a Planetary Manager, subject to a potential appeal to the VP of Administration. Operations * DCS Theatre General: Position held by a 2-star General rank in the DCS Military, a high level position on the DCS War Council on par with that of a DCS Vice-Admiral and the top of the Military Hierarchy of their Operational Theatre. They are in charge of overseeing military operations, ensuring the completion of contracts and marshalling Theatre Forces to respond to existential threats DCS in the absence of communications from the War Council. If a DCS Theatre General should fail to meet the expectations of the War Council, it is fully within their rights to vote to replace them. * Subordinate Theatre Officers: From 1-star Generals to the humble Sergeant all subordinate officers assigned to an Operational Theatre are required to do their part to fulfill the objectives of DCS. The Operational Theatres The Ragnhil Theatre of Operations Based out of Koschei, could consist of systems 0004, 0005, 0007, 0008 and 0205. This Operational Theatre is referred to colloquially as the “Outer Fringe” or “Home” by DCS personnel. Regional Manager: Undisclosed Planetary Managers: Undisclosed Theatre General: Adre "Pitiless" Zykit, secret founder of Deadbound Synth Sympathetic faction in DCS and in running for DCS “Most Muscular Soldier” competition Subordinate Officers: Undisclosed The Eriopei Theatre of Operations Based out of Echo, consists of star systems 0202, 0303, 0102, 0101, 0000 and 0400. This Operational Theatre is referred to colloquially as the “Upper Edge 1” or as “The place with Tuethem in it” by DCS personnel. Regional Manager: Undisclosed Planetary Managers: Undisclosed Theatre General: Undisclosed Subordinate Officers: Undisclosed The Jel Vaa Theatre of Operations: Based out of the prison world of Gleipnir, consists of star systems 0901, 0902, 0903, 0700 and 0601. This Operational Theatre is referred to colloquially as the “Upper Edge 2” or as the “Confinement Theatre” by DCS personnel. Regional Manager: Undisclosed Planetary Managers: Undisclosed Theatre General: Undisclosed Subordinate Officers: Undisclosed The Upper Imperial Theatre of Operations: Based out of Imperial Prime, consists of star systems 0505, 0406, 0306, 0605, 0804 and wherever Lodestone is (Known to have changed theaters more than once since its discovery). This Operational Theatre is referred to colloquially as the “Imperial Central” by DCS personnel. Regional Manager: Undisclosed Planetary Managers: Undisclosed Theatre General: Undisclosed Subordinate Officers: Undisclosed The Lower Imperial Theatre of Operations Based out of Demnoph, consists of star systems 0407, 0308, 0209, 0506, 0606 and 0705. This Operational Theatre is referred to colloquially as the “Lower Core” or “Fizzy Cheese Central” by DCS personnel. Regional Manager: Undisclosed Planetary Managers: Undisclosed Theatre General: Undisclosed Subordinate Officers: Undisclosed The Benilli Theatre of Operations Based out of Cabina, consists of star systems 0509, 0610, 0611, 0911 and the Guild Region. This Operational Theatre is referred to colloquially as the “Lower End” or “Nowhere” by DCS personnel. Regional Manager: Undisclosed Planetary Managers: Undisclosed Theatre General: Undisclosed Subordinate Officers: Undisclosed Category:The Deathless